MBM Song Compilation
by delightisadream
Summary: Parodies about your favorite wittle window stalker. *DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU LIKE DANIEL MILLER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, FORM, OR HAIR 'DO.*
1. True

**So I decided to upload a series of songs about #MBM, aka Daniel Horatio Miller! This one is to 'Rude' by MAGIC! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Saturday morning, jumped out of bed  
Put on my paintball vest  
Got on my bike and rode like a snail  
Across the street to you  
Knocked on your door with pee in my pants  
To ask you a question  
Cuz I know that you're a good lookin' man  
Yeah

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say no, say no, cuz no one cares  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
And everyone laughed, especially Jax

Why you gotta be so true?  
Don't you know I like her, too?  
Why you gotta be so true?  
I'll ride away on my bike  
Ride on that bike,  
Ride away on my bike  
Ride on that bike,  
No matter how old it is  
Ride on that bike,  
And we'll get married  
Why you gotta be so...  
True?

I hate to do this, you gave me a flat  
I'm gonna borrow your new car  
Hate me or hate me, I will still cry  
My mom will understand  
Or I will creep through  
Your own kitchen window, you know  
You know there's no boundaries  
I've been stalkin' since I was born

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say no, say no, cuz no one cares  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
And everyone laughed, especially Jax

Why you gotta be so true?  
Don't you know I like her, too?  
Why you gotta be so true?  
I'll ride away on my bike  
Ride on that bike,  
Ride away on my bike  
Ride on that bike,  
No matter how old it is  
Ride on that bike,  
And we'll get married  
Why you gotta be so...  
True?

True?

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say no, say no, cuz no one cares  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
And everyone laughed, especially Jax

Why you gotta be so true?  
Don't you know I like her, too?  
Why you gotta be so true?  
I'll ride away on my bike  
Ride on that bike,  
Ride away on my bike  
Ride on that bike,  
No matter how old it is  
Ride on that bike,  
And we'll get married  
Why you gotta be so...  
True?

* * *

**I felt like that was a pretty appropriate first song to write about him. XD**


	2. Let it Grow

**This parody was made recently, so yeah. XD (I guess I'm not going in order now, cuz lovethatignites found this written, and it's PRETTY good!) This is to 'Let it Go' by Demi Lovato. (Or Idina Menzel.)**

* * *

Let it grow

Let it grow

Can't try to shave anymore

Oh no

Oh no

My hair got stuck in the door…

His teeth burn bright in my eyes tonight

And he's with my girlfriend

A lonely sensation

And it looks like I'm the thing

My dad is crying cuz I will not be manly

My mom scolds him

Then she holds me

Won't let me in

Her dad hates me

But I'm the good girl I always have to be

Alone, so cold

Everyone knows

They hate me though

Let it grow

Let it grow

My barber won't come anymore

Let it grow

Let it grow

I am not such a bore!

And here I bunch

There I trot

Let it grow

Let it grow

I bother everyone anyway

It's funny how no distance

Gets me arrested

All my fears that still control me

Can't get me in detention

Hidden in Emma's bedroom

I'll get many pictures

I never really had a life

But it's plummeting again

Let it grow

Let it grow

Can't cry in public anymore

Let it grow

Let it grow

My head goes through the roof

There they kiss

While I trot in

Let it grow

Let it grow

I'll never accept who you are

Bunching

Plenty

They're five sizes too big

You will

Find me

In a corner crying

Because

I suck

Let it grow

Let it grow

I will just trot on

Let it grow

Let it grow

They swear I wear a thong

My hair is strange

It's so out of reach

Let it grow

Let it grow

That perfect girl is gone

Yeah, whoa

No no, no no, no no no no

No no, no no, no no no no

No no, no no, no no no no

No no, no no, no no no no

Let it grow

Yeah

No, no

Let it grow

Let it grow

Ew

Let it grow

* * *

**So, um...yeah? This was out of pure inspiration when I created this one, so *thumbs up* Hope you liked it! Review? :)**


	3. All I Want for Christmas is Soup

**This happened Christmas Eve, all because everysteffway (on Twitter) while assuming her PrincessDannny account made our dearly hated Danny Boy LOVE SOUP. I was inspired, and this happened. XD This is to 'All I Want for Christmas' by Mariah Carey.**

* * *

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about Francisco

Pointing his blowtorch at me

I just want you on my spoon

More than you could ever know

Heat my wish up, too

All I want for Christmas

Is soup

Yeah

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care for the Australian

Laughing really loud at me

I don't need to keep on stalking

There outside Emma's bedroom

Santa Claus won't make my hair poof

With a toy car in my room

I just want you on my spoon

More than Mom could ever know

Not that hot, too

All I want for Christmas is soup

Soup maybe

Oh, I won't ask for a brush this Christmas

For Emma I won't be wishing

I'll bend down to wait for

You in my parents' kitchen

I won't mispell the list to send

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay up 'til nine

To hear the pretty reindeer click

Cuz I just want you here, alright

Holding to my spoon so tight

How long can I poof?

Okay, all I want for Christmas is soup

Soup maybe

Oh, my rubber ducky's singing

So loudly in the bathroom tub

And the sound of my own self

Not laughing in handcuffs

And everyone is cringing

I hear my mom begging

"Please don't lock my Daniel up"

But you're the only one I love

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas

Inside my cell's hard door

I just want to eat my soup

Sitting in my mom's best bowl

Oh, I just want you on my spoon

More than they could ever know

I'm not weird, though

Okay, all I want for Christmas

Is soup

Soup maybe

All I want for Christmas is soup, okay?

All I want for Christmas is soup, okay?

All I want for Christmas is soup, okay?

All I want for Christmas is soup, okay?

* * *

**If you don't review, then I guess I'll just have to assume that you died while reading this. *shrugs***


	4. 12 Days of Crying

**UPDATED TWICE IN ONE DAY! YAY! This is clearly to 'The 12 Days of Christmas'.**

* * *

On the first day of crying

My mommy gave to me

A rocking chair for mommy and me

On the second day of crying

My mommy gave to me

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the third day of crying

My mommy gave to me

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the fourth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the fifth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the sixth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the seventh day of crying

My mommy gave to me

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the eighth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

8 guitars

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the ninth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

9 windows

8 guitars

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the tenth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

10 bicycles

9 windows

8 guitars

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the eleventh day of crying

My mommy gave to me

11 helmets

10 bicycles

9 windows

8 guitars

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

On the twelfth day of crying

My mommy gave to me

12 squat thrusts

11 helmets

10 bicycles

9 windows

8 guitars

7 not-a-cars

6 pants-a-bunchin'

5 SIZES TOO BIG!

4 binoculars

3 blankies

2 bottles

And a rocking chair for mommy and me

* * *

**Merry Christmas! I hope Daniel didn't ruin your day **_**too**_** much. :D**


	5. Wrecking Ball - Danielized

**I wrote this some time ago, and lovethatignites made a few tweaks. XD This is to 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus. Unfortunately, I don't have a great #mbm title for this.**

* * *

I rode my bike into your life

And then we went downhill

I smiled, you're sweet

And then I sneezed because

These butterflies hate me

Everybody says

I just trot away

I will always like you

I will live a lie

Thinking you're still mine

Please don't hate me, Francisco

I came in like a Momma's Boy!

Diego questions if I am a boy

Gigi saw my rubber ducky toy

I'll never get my... My dignity back

Yeah my, my dignity back

You saw, right through

My poofy 'do

And now through Janis I see

You quickly learned

Jax is hotter

Than I, could ever hope to be

Can't we just agree

I look sexy with my face covered up

I guess I'll have to leave,

Wipe my nose on my sleeve

Cuz you're making out with Jax

I used to have a girlfriend

Then she left me for an Australian

I'm still better looking than this can

Of soup; My dad has lost faith

In Tommy and Robbie

I'm more like my sister Melanie

But she's not a teenage tragedy

I'm just a Dan; A weak human

Yeah a, a weak human

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted to volumize my hair

But instead of using Big Sexy*

I should've used something accurate

You never had to make that club**

I'm definitely decent enough

I wish you would have stayed with me

(WE BROKE UP! D':)

You won't ever say

I'm the one that got away

And then my bike rode over me

You'll marry Jax in the end

My mommy is my only friend

And let's not even pretend

That I stood a chance, Against his accent

I always cause such a fuss

My mom's the only one I trust

I like to do squat thrusts***

When I am depressed, Because I suck

Yeah, I...

I really suck

Yeah, I

I suck major butt

* * *

***Big Sexy: go look at my hair volumizer edit of Daniel here: Twitter /delightisadream/status/525469149741744129 **

****Club: hint: it's not a club. And it's never coming. (ghostgirl19, you'll get this, too. XD)**

*****Squat Thrusts: the first #mbm story of lovethatignites 'If It's Positive, It Won't Be Happening to Daniel Miller' mentions how Daniel does squat thrusts. XD**

**Alright, that's all for this. Hope you enjoyed this very strange update!**


	6. BUNCH BUNCH BUNCH

**OMG okay so this is, like, one of my favorite #MBM songs that I've written, and…it's *kinda amazing. So this is titled 'BUNCH BUNCH BUNCH' and set to Selena Gomez's 'Bang Bang Bang'.**

***kinda: EXTREMELY**

* * *

No

No

Ohhhhh

Ohhhhh

No!

Your new boy used to be a model

He looks way better than me

He looks way better than me

Your new boy gets it how to get you

His love is deeper, I know

He's a real keeper, I KNOW-OH

BUNCH BUNCH BUNCH

I'm creepin' in

Giving all my like back

Don't run away to him!

NO-O-WHOA

BUNCH BUNCH BUNCH

There goes my pants

My like was never all that

Yeah, but his love is

Whoa oh

I'm already the one

I'm already the one

I'm already the one

I'm already the one

That's moping

Whoa oh

I am still the one

I am still the one

When you're done have fun

I'm gonna be the one who's crying

MOMMY PLEASE

Your new boy knows the way you want it

He's got more swagger than I do

I have no swagger, what's that? Oh

Your new boy really likes to flaunt this

He's not hiding you, I know

He's showing you off, flare my nose-OH

BUNCH BUNCH BUNCH

I'm losing it!

I really need therapy

This bunch, I can't take it

Whoa oh

BUNCH BUNCH BUNCH

You'll always win

My pants, they're bunchin' too hard

WHY'D YOU LET HIM IN?

Whoa oh

I'm already the one

I'm already the one

I'm already the one

I'm already the one

Who's lying

Whoa oh

I am still the one

I am still the one

When you're still having fun

I'm gonna be the one who's dying

Whoa oh

I hope you creep and crawl and come back to my garage

I'll just lay here alone

But you got what you wanted

On my hands and knees

Grasping for air

Grasping for you

I've been holding my breath

There is never a next

NO!

There is no next one

There's no next one

NO!

There is no next one

There's no next one

BUNCH BUNCH BUNCH

I'm still crying

I'll never get you back

I'll never accept that

Whoa oh

BUNCH BUNCH BUNCH

He always wins

I thought he was just joking

But then you fell for him

Whoa oh

I'm already the one

I'm already the one

I'm already the one

I'm already the one

That's going

Whoa oh

I am still the one

I am still the one

When you're still having fun

I'm gonna be the one that's stalking

Whoa oh

BUNCH BUNCH BUNCH

I'm breaking in

Creeping all through your house

Your dad's chasing me out

Whoa oh

BUNCH BUNCH BUNCH

I'll never win

My like was never all that

I'll never stop crying

* * *

**Hope that made you laugh. XD lovethatignites and I die each time we sing it. *thumbs up***


	7. Victim of Bunch

**So...lovethatignites and I were talking #mbm slang on our way to church the other day (perf, I know XD) and I somehow thought of Victim of Bunch. XD This is extra funny because I hadn't even listened to this song recently, but as soon as I said it, this was bound to happen.**

**This is to 'Victim of Love' by Cash Cash. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

(Victim of Bunch)

(Victim of Bunch)

I'm just a victim crying myself to sleep

But it's so hard to pee

My pants are hurting me

(Ouch, ouch)

My 'friends' all hate me

But I still disagree

The way she glares at me

I think she still wants me, no

Is me liking you such a crime

(Me liking you)

You keep the cops coming all of the time

I'm crying right to my mom

I'm a Victim of Bunch

Got too much hair

My dad thinks it's so wrong

I ride my bike all the time

Cuz I don't want to drive

I'm just a cried out, bunched up

Victim of Bunch

I'm going outta my pants

Andi hates that they bunch

I lost all my dignity

When my dad still liked me

He said that he always wins

But I thought I was tough

I'm just a stupid, ugly

Victim of Bunch

It always killed me when I saw them hugging

Cheek-kisses are not right

Shoulda asked my mom for advice

(Eh, eh)

Your dad will tell me

That I am disgusting

But I don't understand

I am the perfect man

Him loving you isn't right

(Him loving you)

Why didn't he leave when I said goodbye?

I'm flying right to my mom

I'm a Victim of Bunch

These pants are too tight

But they can still bunch

They once erased my memory

But I know who I like

I'm just a mother-lovin', magic-hating

Victim of Bunch

I'm taking off all my clothes

It's rubber ducky time

No one tip off Gigi

She still hates on Jenny

I said I will ride away

Sheila got an upgrade

I'm just a bunchy, jealous

Victim of Bunch

I can't believe that you would lie

My hypocrisy made me go blind

(Mom!)

Crying, crying, crying

I can't take this

Bunching, bunching, bunching

Too much bunch now

Creeping, creeping, creeping

Victim of Bunch

(Oh oo whoa)

(Saaaaaaad)

I'm ripping all my homework

I'm a Victim of Bunch

When she stopped tutoring

I failed my whole life

I tried to trot away

But I tripped on my hair

I'm just a whiny, ignorant

Victim of Bunch

I'm running out of her house

Francisco caught me

My hair got stuck in the door

He just called the police

I ran away to my mom

My dad disowned me

I'm just a weed-smokin', beanstalky

Victim of Bunch

(Of my Bunch)

Victim of Bunch

(Of the Bunch, nooooooo)

I want to trot away

But I can't cross the street

I'm just a mom-dependent, child-stalking

Victim of Bunch

(Of the Bunch)

(Victim of Bunch)

* * *

**I hope you liked that (and died) as much as I/lovethatignites did. XD (seriously dude I wish I could just say your name. So much easier than typing the username. -_- Ugh, internet.) Please review!**

**ALSO GHOSTGIRL19, BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR A FUTURE UPDATE TO THIS. ;)**


	8. You Know I Cry

**I'm not really sure why or when this started, but Jimmie Bernal (Rick Miller, Daniel &amp; the T3's father) was only in season one and never in any others. He probably got out of his contract, or Catha just didn't write him in, but whatever he case, he left. So, lovethatignites and I say that Rick left. He left the family that he loves because Daniel disgusts him so bad. So 'ricking' = leaving. Got it? You will soon enough, XD**

**This parody is to 'Lips Are Movin' by Meghan Trainor. **

**Also, in lovethatignites' newest update to 'Soulmate Sessions: A Collection of Jemma Oneshots', she mentions Rick being on a 'two year vacation' aka he left. XD So that's what that was about. Poor Christine, Robbie, Melanie, and Tommy. :(**

****If a family member of yours has actually walked out, I apologize. I do not mean for this to be offensive. Walking out is not okay, and I want you to know it is not your fault. The only reason I made Rick leave is because I hate Daniel so much, and clearly I write him to be some creature-demon-type thing - not human like, like any of you lovely people. :) Stay strong. My prayers are with you. x3****

**And I apologize about there being no spacing between parts. I tried to fix it but it doesn't want to correct itself. Like Dawniel.**

**HAVE YOU EVEN REALIZED HOW MUCH STUFF WE HAVE MADE FANNON FOR DOOFIAL? LIKE, A LOT. I LOVE YOU GUYS. (Not the flamers, gtfo.)**

**And a final note (hopefully XD; sorry) I don't proofread anything. It bores the shit out of me and it is a serious problem of mine that I need to resolve. Any helpful solutions?**

* * *

If your hand is movin'

If your hand is movin'

If your hand is movin'

You're using magic, magic, magic, CHEAT

If your hand is movin'

If your hand is movin'

If your hand is movin'

You're using magic, magic, magic, CHEAT

Girl, stop talkin' 'bout my bunch

Cuz this Doofial has got a hunch

You really think I could be replaced?

Well...you're right but I am not okay

And I am sassy, girl

Imma' cry a lot

You full of magic but that just sucks

And what we had was pretty bad

But you didn't have to go for Jax

You can try to hide you powers

And lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie

Cuz I'm oblivious but I will figure out

From looking through Janis

I know you're lyin'

Cuz he's better lookin'

Yeah, I might admit that

Only as long

You don't tell him

Does he aready know that fact?

I gave you face

You gave me kisses

Only sometimes on the lips

But I know you lie

Cuz he's attractive

Emma just ricked this Dawn

If you like yourself

If you like yourself

If you like yourself

Then I hate, hate, hate, YOU

If you like yourself

If you like yourself

If you like yourself

Then I hate, hate, hate, YOU

Hey, girl, don't you bring me tears

I got, no date, no date, maybe

You love him even when I'm near

Cuz I'm, ugly, ugly, okay

My mom will try to help me

But I'll cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry, cry

Back when you still liked me

I almost died, died, died, died, died, died, died, died

I know you're lyin'

Cuz Dad just left me

He says I am not his son

I might be ug

And not that boot brand

I look like a dump truck

Hey look at that!

A banana peel

Do you think it looks like me?

But I know you lie

Cuz I'm disgusting

WHAT IS THIS SO-CALLED 'BUNCH'?

Come on, cry!

If your name is Daniel

If your name is Daniel

If your name is Daniel

You're most lik-a-ly Nick

If you're name is Miler (Gross!)

If you're name is Miler (You better not cry here with me)

If you're name is Miler

You're most likely in motion (Milers in Motion)

You know I cry

Because you picked him

In my garage-bedroom

You know I'm dumb

Too much concealer

But what's the Trampoline Show?

You ricked me then

Never to come back

Darn him knowing how to swim!

You know I'm tall

You caught me creeping

I'm as tall as a lamppost

* * *

**Bruh, don't even ask what the Milers in Motion is about. XD I beg of you. You don't want to know. Sisterly jokes that will haunt us and probably make us die laughing when we're 70. x3  
**

**ghostgirl19, I give you permission to rick ("Oh yeah, we are definitely out of here.") if my next update is not your suggestion. I'm sorry. XD Once I finish it, I hope you will be pleased, though. :)**


	9. I Love My Mom

**Okay, ghostgirl19 - don't leave just yet! The next parody is done and will be updated directly after this, as I think it is worthy enough to be chapter 10. ;)**

**So this parody is to 'Strong' by One Direction. Enjoy the weirdness and the weirdness that will be sure to follow in the future! If you don't get everything, you most likely don't want to. XD And that's to absolutely everything I ever write that is MBM/DBD/Pregnaniel/Doofial/whatever-else centric.**

**And again, I have no clue what happened to the spacing. I was 100% SURE I spaced it right in Microsoft Word, but apparently not. :( Sorry guys.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

My pants

Those pants

Bunch up

So fiercely

Sniffing

Her hair

She thinks I'm creepy

Why do people think that is strange?

They don't really know strange yet

My heart?

No heart

Sits still in that ditch

Coldness

In my

Own garage-bedroom

I think I really need to poop

Can't wait until Dad comes home

I've got to go

I'm sorry if I am so needy

But they don't share

It's not fair

He's Australian

Cuz when I'm with her I am drinking

From my bottle

Is it so wrong

That I love my mom?

Stink cuz

I don't

Know how to shower

I've been

Bathing

JK that's normal

Andi says I smell way too weird

She just doesn't understand

I think it's my thong

I know that I am so peepy

Yeah, that's right

Late last night

I saw them kissing

Cheek kisses are still in though

You're out of date

I have no date

So Mommy, hold on

To my hair, ew, ew

Need to pee with my hair held apart

Some days I look older

It's all in my face

I'm working on being creepy

But I don't care

I was told

To please Francisco

Since when is he happy to see me?

I am so wrong

This is so wrong

I'm being super reeky

I smell bad

And that's that

I look bad too

Cuz when my hair is pulled back

You see my face

This very face

Just made a girl die

I'm sorry that I am your hubby

Get with it

I'm so sick

I am not right

Cuz when Emma is sleeping with Jax

I look so bad

It looks like I

Am not with that witch

* * *

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT UPDATE VERY SOON!**


	10. Creep Creep

**HERE YOU GO, GHOSTGIRL19! I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! XD**

**I uploaded chapter 9 a few minutes ago, so if you're just going to the most recent one (which is this chapter), make sure to go back and read that, too. XD**

**This parody is to 'Bang Bang' by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj. ;) I think just saying that I made a Daniel parody to this song tells you how messed up it's going to be. Ayeeee.**

**Enjoy, and yeah, there's no spacing again. I gotta ask lovethatignites about that again...**

* * *

I got a booty like a basketball

But it can still fit through Janis

I got too many mancrushes

My dad cries; he ran over it

(I've been crying twenty-four/seven

Creep on up, drop my pants)

See anybody could make me cry

But you made me break my rocking chair

Kiss kiss

Kiss on the cheek

(The lips are too gross)

I I

Like the name Sneeve

(I think it suits me ;D)

Emma, wait

I can't count at all

Was your birthday the last fall?

Oh no

There is Mia

(She's too attractive)

I I

Like a girl

(She should be my mom :|)

Hold on up

My pants are hurting me

Got that rash on the back of my knee

I never hold your hand when we're in school

It's too close to being sexual

I know you think I am so sexy

Even though no one ever tells me

(Listen I have a confession

Diego knows I'm not a real man)

See everybody is better to you

I guess I am just too feminine

Sneak sneak

Sneak through Janis

(I like her better)

I I

Think she feels bad

(Let's ride on Sheila)

She has nothing to worry about

The bedroom window is way too stout

Oh yeah

I'm a hypocrite

(Better believe it)

Cheat cheat

Yes that is me

(I am a liar)

I can't spell but I know what is up

Your dad thinks I am too sexual

(You know what, Mom?

I have to go poop.)

I'm unnatural

I look so bad too

I am ugly bro

It's too true

My face feels wrong

Smells like my thong

My height is way too long

Jax is so good

I am in the hood

It's secretly behind Little Michelle's

Daniel Thongin' it

Sniff sniff, disgustin'

Pregnaniel creepin', creepin'

It's me, children, I'm here

The Childrenmobile's in gear

Riding fast on the water

Emma's ugly, I taught her

If we're talkin', she's walkin'

She sleepin', I'm creepin'

I ain't got a life but get a plot cuz I am disgusting (yeah)

U to da G to the L to the Y to da yeah (maybe)

U to da G to the L to the Y to da hey

I'm really ugly, anyone can tell

I'm too like Cruella De Vil

Creep creep

Creep on your dad

(I know he likes Jax)

I I

I can't take it

(My mancrush is crushed)

My dad says that I'm embarrassing

My mom will take care of me

I I

I have no car

(I am a loser)

Think that

I am ugly

(Well guess what I am)

My dad left, he's not coming back

At least I have my mommy

Bang bang

There goes my pants

(Avert your eyes now)

I I

I am naked

(It's quite disturbing)

No, I said creep, creep, creep, creep, creep, creep

Creep, creep, creep, creep, creep, creep, creep

Creep creep

I like your dad

(He is attractive)

I I

Should get some help

(There's something not right)

Maybe I should take up therapy

This time will be for my knee

* * *

**I'm not even sure what the hell that is, and I was kinda shocked when a lot of the rap lined up. I thought it wasn't going to fit. XD Oh my. Sorry for ruining your lives, guys, aha.**

**But seriously...**


	11. I'm Crying

**So my friend told me to get this one YouTube app to listen to songs without wifi, and I thought of 'In My Head' by Jason Derulo, so I played that for a good three weeks. Then, last weekend my family took a little roadtrip for my sister's graduation. I was showering and singing 'In My Head' to myself, when Daniel came to mind (as always), and this came out like, uh...this**

**I'm sorry, I'm getting worse. XD**

* * *

(Daniel Horatio)

C'mon

Everybody's lookin' for like

No-oh

Ain't that the reason I have no wife?

Yeah-ah

You will find a life with him

Gro-oss

I got a bad choice for you girl

Oh-oh

Just stay with me now

Use magic, we'll break up

I'll be a loser

You will cut me loose

You'll see the doucheness of my whole life

I can smell it going down, down south

In my head

I see Mommy holding me

In my bed

Mommy is still holding me

In your bed

You are having fun

In your bed

Is Jax there?

Your bed

Jax is there

Your bed

(No

In your bed

Oh no)

He knows all the right things to say

Yeah-ah

When it comes down to it all his gain

Oh no

Instead of lying let me set him straight

Yeah-ah

He'll probably punch me in the face

Oh yeah

You left me right now

Used magic to tell me

Said we were through

I am so ugly

The joke is on you it's not like I didn't know

You can hear me crying now, crying now

Here is my

Own garage-bedroom

It's hot

Yeah I already knew

My mom

Picked it out for me

She is

The very best

She is

Better than you

She is

(I'm breaking down!)

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Noooooo

You're ricking me at this very moment

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Noooooo

I'll be crying out for the rest of time

You left with him now

And who even knows

What you're doing

He is so not goals

I'm a liar he is so goals

I hate myself right now, right now

I'm crying

Really really loudly now

Crying

I will never stop somehow

Dehydrate

I'm so thirsty

Crying

I'm crying

Crying

So shocking

Crying

I feel my mom holding me

Crying

Not like it is strange for me

I'm crying!

Maybe the concealer will go

Crying

Still crying

Crying

Still crying

(You're really in his bed)

* * *

**JEMMA FTW!**

**Seriously, Dawniel sucks. Anyway.**


	12. Dying

**I feel so terrible about posting this today, because of the title. A family friend passed today and it was out of nowhere and I'm really upset. So please, no flames, okay?**

**This parody is to 'Take Me to Church' by Hozier, and in my opinion, this version is way better. I hate the original song and it disgusts me.**

* * *

My life has got despair

It's the awkward to every day

Knowing Jax is way better

It's funny in every way

If I ever had a purpose

If I ever was worth it

I'd probably give you a real kiss

But, you know, I'm such a dick

I was born sick

Everyone knows it

My life has no high point

I'm always hitting rock bottom

The only girl I ever will have

Is the one who gave me birth

I am so sick

You guys hate it

Spells sending me to Hell

Die

Dying

Dying

Dying

Take me to school

And you'll tutor me for one month

On one subject

I know, I am so dumb

It's not my fault that

My poof takes all the IQ

Away from my pants

Tell Francisco

That I have always liked him

It was awkward

I was dating his daughter

But here is the truth

I'm just a jealous creep

Who really likes the name Sneeve

If he's so sexy and desirable

Why'd you open up your window?

To keep Janis in my life

My other women won't suffice

Try looking like me

Then you'll get me

Being ugly takes a big man

That's why I make next to no sense

Oh, he has got stubble?

But at least I'm your hubby

I am ugly

I look so ugly

Dawniel's a jerk

I look so bad

I know, I am disgusting

I'm sorry that I

Didn't get my mom's genes

I got my dad's!

I have a lot of scruff, JK!

It goes to my head

Wave at your dad

He sent me to detention

Where I see him

Jax is just smirking

At my misfortune

Why does he have everything?

Your dad! He still hates me!

No dad or a life

When my obsession begins

There is no better bicycle

Than Sheila my friend

In my garage-bedroom

That my mom made for me

Only there am I pretty

I'm called Princess Danny

Nooooooo

No

Dying

Dying

Dying

I am crying

Your dad has just expelled me

I knew that it

Had to happen but I thought

Because we had such

A terrible past,

You would work for me then

Take me back home

Mommy, I am going to cry

Just let me poop

It looks just like me!

And no one's my friend

This is extremely strange

I know, Meg is getting so bad

* * *

**I love the last line. XD**

**A sweet review that'll make me smile would really help me out. **


	13. Drive By - Danielized

**I always thought I had uploaded this parody, but apparently I didn't; I did post it on Twitter, though, so it must've slipped my mind. Anyhoo, this is to 'Drive By' by Train.**

* * *

Across the street I live

But I'm foreign to relationships

I guess that's that

Just move on

But I can't because I suck

You moved onto the bae

Or away from my doomsday

But I'll wait in your driveway

Oh but I look fine

I look kinda right

Sure I left you

But I was lied to

Oh I was overwhelmed

And Jax looks way too well

But I really like you too

Oh but don't you see

I'm just a jealous creep

I am not a good guy-i-i-i-i-i

Just a stalker looking through a window

Yeah it's true I hit a new-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew low

When you left me everything made me cry

They don't like me, "Dad please!

I don't need therapy!"

Jax is better than me

I lost all of my glee

I will stalk you at ni-i-i-i-ight

On the other side of my volumized hair

I told myself that I could bear

To move on without a care

I only liked you

But now here I am again

Begging please on your doorstep but

You know better this time around

I guess

Oh the only time

I looked you in the eye

Was when I left you

And then I cried to

My mom, she understands

And knows I'm just a man

But I never really act like that

I'll just cry to my

My mommy all night

I am not a tough guy-i-i-i-i

Why can't your dad look past my detention?

Broke that trophy case to sa-a-a-a-a-ave you

When he calls you everything goes haywire

Yeah I know he hates me

But Jax just pushed me

Oh, I swear to you

I'll run away from ya

I'm too emotional, ri-i-i-i-ight?

I promise to be

More accepting

Of course you know me

My hair's like bad weather

Give me the math

I'll find the odds

Of Demma together

On the other side of my life gone wrong

I never wrote and sang that song

Cuz that song was for you

But then you got a clue, so

My hair's too big

They think it's a wig

I don't have a toupe-e-e-e-e

No powers

I am just a human

Bicycle to hold my ho-o-o-o-o-ot helmet

My mom holds me

My cries start to seize

No one likes me, oh please

My mommy loves me

Oh, I stalk for a

Non-paying living

Tell Andi she was ri-i-i-i-ight

* * *

**REVIEW? :D**


	14. Seven Nation Army - Danielized

**I was forced to make angel food cake tonight, so my lovely sister joined me in the kitchen and somehow she came up with this Daniel parody. XD All credit goes to her, I just did some light editing.**

* * *

*MUSIC*

I'm gonna cry to mom  
My dad disownin' me couldn't hold me back  
He went and ricked 'em all  
Rejectin' me because of the Nick on my back

And I'm talkin' to myself at nine  
Because my bedtime's ten  
Around the back of my knee  
Way behind the cap

And the feelin's in my bunchy pants  
Saying, "SNIFF MY THONG!"

*MUSIC BREAK*

Don't wanna talk about it  
Failin' health six times don't mean I failed  
Everyone knows about it  
How from the kitchen window Janis I fell

And her dad says if I dive again  
He's kicking me with my shoe  
Yeah, I know that he hates me  
But he's who I wanna do ;)

And the children run away from me  
Screaming, "LEAVE US ALONE!"

*MUSIC BREAK*

I'm in the woods next door  
Connecting to nature and my mom Buddha  
I'm getting higher now  
Ostricized from my fraternity Sigma Chort

And I'm squeezing, and I'm squeezing, and I'm squeezing, but my butt's still sore  
All the stench is gonna reek from me then I'll have weed no more

And the man who used to be my dad pleads, "DON'T COME HOME!"

*MUSIC BREAK*

* * *

***inserts Kevin G. gif* Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**


	15. Single Bells

**The first Christmas parody of the year! If you're scared, you should be! I have a bunch (pun intended) of parodies that never got posted last year, so that'll be fun to add! **

**I got inspired and wrote the first few lines in church today (terrible, I know) and it just got progressively worse. So enjoy!**

* * *

Dawning like a ho

In a hotel keycard slot

To the hospital we go

Crying to my mom

(Ow, ow, ow!)

Manhood in the door

Getting chopped off as we speak

Probably still get called a whore

Even without my dinghy

Ho!

Single bells

Single bells

Mistaken as a gay

Oh how hard it is to be

13 feet in this day

Ho!

Single bells

Single bells

Should I become gay?

Oh how hot my mommy is

Giving me soup on a tray

A year or three ago

My dad just took right off

And soon he changed his name

Trying to escape my frop

The cops are right outside

Rob must've called again

Should I be offended?

I know I'm disturbing

Ho!

Single bells

Single bells

Maybe I'll be gay

Oh how wrong it is to be

A male; I'm transitioning

Ho!

Single bells

Single bells

Maybe I am gay

Is it wrong, to like your mom

When her skirts are so sexay?

I keep getting restraining

Orders from the cops

They are piling up

And just tilted my frop

(Ew, ew, ew!)

My not-dad passed me by

His badge says Rick Marcello

I wanted to try to say hi

But I got hit by the clouds

Ho!

Single bells

Single bells

How do I be gay?

Oh what's that? I've got it down

When I look at Jax that way?

Ho!

Single bells

Single bells

I think I am now gay

Oh how wrong, is this song?

At least it's not Christmas Day

* * *

**Frop = his hair. It's gross.**

**Also, my sister decided Rick legally changed his last name to Marcello after escaping the Dawn.**

**Review for the weirdness.**


	16. Worthless

**I finished this, like, Sunday. My sister reminded me I uploaded twice on Christmas last year, so that's what I'm gonna do this year! Look out for the next parody - she wrote it! ;)**

**This is to Perfect by One Direction. (And lmao, the jab at Taylor Swift XD)**

* * *

I will never be your knight in shining armor

I will never be the one who dates your father

And I will never be the one to match your powers

But I will always be towering right above ya

When I first saw you

Five feet above too

I could tell that you were ugly

Oh, yeah

Girl I hope you're for

Zero open doors

I can no longer reach the doorknobs

But if you like having fun with Jax in your bedroom

And if you like making out in hallway closets, too

And if you like to do the things that I don't know how to do

Then maybe I'm worthless

Maybe I'm worthless to you

And if you like the type of guys who actually work out

And if you like going out for a night on the town

If you like to do things I don't know how to pronounce

Then maybe I'm worthless

Maybe I'm worthless to you

So let's stop right now

My floor will never be the place you put your garments

Or the room where you feel safe and always wanted

I guess that means that we can't stand here in this moment

Cuz I can't bend down all the way to your height

I got caught by you

Wearing your perfume

I thought your dad might have liked it

Oh no

I hope you aren't sure

Of lettin' the cops explore

Cuz they don't know I'm out of the closet

But if you like places that aren't my garage-bedroom

And if you like watching me get beat up by the roof

If you like to do things I want my mommy to do

Then maybe I'm worthless

Maybe I'm worthless to you

And if you like that I can't set foot back into town

And if you like guys that actually have stuff down south

If you like to see good hair that isn't upside down

Then maybe I'm worthless

Maybe I'm worthless to you

Let's back up now

And if you like the diapers I buy every time we go out

Oh no

And if you're looking for someone to break up with right now

Then I'd be perfect

But I'm not perfect

If you like looking somewhere other than my poof

And if you like not smelling the scent of my poop

If you like to do the things you know I'd hate to do

Then maybe I'm worthless

Maybe I'm worthless to you

And if you like acing every test that comes around

And if you like being able to use magic now

If you like to do the things that I hate to pronounce

Then maybe I'm worthless

I'm so worthless to you

Never started anyhow

* * *

**Review please! Merry Christmas! x3**


	17. Don't Trust Me - Danielized

**My sister wrote this! I. CANNOT. DEAL. XD**

**Dank - short for Dankle = Daniel. So many nicknames. XD**

**This is to Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3.**

* * *

Mom skirt

With the dank underneath

You're trying to celebrate Christmas but

Not with the creep

And I'm so sexless (sexless)

But you can still get with me

If you're a Buddhist girl twelve and under

Get under me ;)

D-D-D-Dans… always without dinghies

While my miler got run over 'fore my not-dad left me

T-Tell your boyfriend (boyfriend)

If he wants to beat me

That right across the street I live

And kisses to my mom I give

Who wants to touch me? No-o

Who wants to love me? No-o

Who'll never leave me? No-o, no-o-o one

Don't pet a frop

Never pet a frop

Won't pet a frop

That's tilted to the left

Who wants to see me? No-o

Who wants to kiss me? No-o

Who wants my nudies? No-o, no-o-o one

Don't trust a perv

Never trust a perv

Won't trust a perv

Who's in the mirror

My ex's… dad is really sexy, sent

Him nudes; he broke my heart when he reported me

And the window (window)

I stole out your house has

Danky-smelling lip prints from my very mouth

He-he-he-helmet… covers my head

Never cross the street or go to school without Annette

And the worst is (worst is)

There's a pool in my room

Can't ride my bicycle

Vroom-weepy-vroom

Who wants Emma? She is gross

Who wants her smiles? They're gross

She is so ugly and gro- gro-o-o-oss

I'm such a dick

I have no dick

Never trust a dick

Who is dickless

I'm creeping all through your house

Your dad is chasing me out

I wanted to take him out on a-a date

Don't date a creep

Never date a creep

Won't date a creep

Who's in the window

Shush girl

Don't call the cops

Tryin' to do your dad and I don't want it to stop

I said shush Rob

Shut your lips

You're killing the mood; I'm moving my hips

I SAID SHUSH RICK

YOURE MY NOT-DAD

YOU CAN'T MAKE ME RICK FROM THIS SEXAY MAN

Ew…

Ew…

Ew…

Ew, e-e-ew

Ew…

Ew…

Ew…

Oh no I saw _Make It Poop_

I think it just made me poop

All through the _back_ of my shir- shi-irt pocket

Don't sniff the weed

Never sniff the weed

Shouldn't sniff the weed

Or you'll end up like me

Oh no here come the cops

They just forced me to stop

They untilted my fro- fro-o-o-op

I'm in a car

Well, the _back_ of a car

I'm allergic to cars

Especially cop ones

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD**


	18. Stand By Poo

**I REALLY gotta figure out the spacing, man. But hey! Here's lovethatignites parody for 'Stand By You' by Rachel Platten called...STAND BY POO!**

* * *

Pants, put your creepy hands in my.

And weed, show me all the weed you hide

And hey, if your dad is ricking

Please know that I really have to poop

And oh my dad ricked, too

Oh, tears make my mom hold me at night

And your pants, I know they're bunching but so are mine

And Rob, if you're calling the cops

Please tell them to not make me stop, ew

Cuz I've gotta poop at 2!

It only happens on Mondays, when I'm watching _Make It Poop_

It only happens when I'm comfy, and eating my mom's soup

Dad, you're not at home, cuz I reside here, ew

Sorry that I ruined the family, I think I'm growing man boobs

Risperdal is poison, but well then I am, too

Mom, I've gotta go, and I only do it next to you

Yeah, my mom's all I ever could've needed

And my height, sometimes I don't know why it's increasing

And Em, if you're feeling ugly

Please don't come over to visit, ew

Cuz you're right, you look like poo

Oh chew, I chew my soup so I don't choke

And weed, weed is my favorite drug to smoke

Nah nah nah Mom, if you're wearing blue jeans

I will steal them and make brownies, ew

Cuz I like skirts on you!

Especially when they're short, and easy for goin' poo

Even if your husband had stayed, I still would flirt with you

Ohhh, my poor manhood, was killed by a mower, ew

I know it wasn't impressive, but at least then I could prove

I was really a male, when I'm in the locker room

Ohhh, Diego doubts... my gender, well me, too

You know I'll cry, till Mommy finds

A way to make the days fly right by

Till it's Monday

Well I need to poop but _Make It Poop_ isn't oooon! D:

It really hurts my—ew

I think I'm starting to go, oh no but it's only Tues!

I don't understand digestion, but I can't betray _Make It Poop_!

Ohhh, my diaper's strong… but clearly I'm not, ew

Now Rob's calling the cops, cuz he thinks I'm gross, too :(

I think I ate too much soup, but how could that be true?

I'm in a jail cell, cuz policemen are rude

Ohhh, that guy's my dad

Oh no I just pooped.

Yeah I pooped in my soup.

* * *

**THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL GUYS, AH.**

**REVIEW.**


	19. Well the Back of My Knee

**This parody is to all 'All Star' by Smash Mouth. GET READY FOR THE WEIRD!**

* * *

So Andi just told me I do not act maturely

She ripped off her shirt and yelled "I'LL RICK!"

I was standing in the clouds with my pants still hanging down

And I let myself cry onto her head

Well

She came right back and kicked me in the ass

Got the Council to take my memories back

Crawled right back onto my mom

The rocking chair broke, but my hair did not

Too many words, too little brains

So what's wrong with kissing the window pane?

I'll never leave from that window

And Mom's jeans have got to go

Oh no

I gotta go

Put my diaper on

Some way

Oh no

I cannot go

Cuz it's not

Mon-day

My dad's not coming home

I'll use his underwear to clot, though

Rob's mad, cuz I guess he liked Dad

But me and my mom will stay intact

He never gets off his own phone

The cops just won't come into our home

The hair I shaved is growing right back

My poofity-'do started hurtin' my crack

I gotta go smoke some more weed

It's a good thing it's four-twenty

Uh oh

My pants hurt now

Miler just fell out

Invis-ible

Uh oh

The smell's around

My ankle's out

Dank-le

My face looks way too old

Holdin' on to kids with a strong hold

Oh yeah

I'm not a man

Cuz my pants

Are emp-ty

Oh yeah

Started crapping

Make It Poop

Made me poop

I am so illegal

Dawniels are not right, I know

Had a few girlfriends but they ricked around the bend

And I'm not sure but I think I just cried?

My pants ripped, got caught on my nick

They were so tight and bunchy at the exact same time

Well

The children start running and they don't stop running

Saw the Childrenmobile, knew that I was coming

They don't like the back of my knee

Well too bad, it's the BACK of my knee!

Nothing to do, somewhere to creep

Sure Francisco will not greet me

I'm always here, it's concerning

I never leave the kitchen window

Hey knee

Well the back of knee

Still got that itch?

Ew, yeah

Hey knee

Well the back of knee

Am I a bitch?

Ew, yeah

But I cannot spell

Guess I'll have to be the lighthouse

I also cannot spell

Cuz I'm just an ugly hu-not-man

* * *

**Daniel's got issues, man.**

**Review!**


	20. I Chew My Toup

**GUYS THIS IS THE 20TH PARODY! AND THEY JUST! KEEP! GETTING! WEIRDER!  
**

**This parody was created by lovethatignites, and it's called 'I Chew My Toup'! (You're not ready; you've never been ready.)**

**It's to 'It's Always You' by none other than NICHOLAS ALFREDO MERICO.**

* * *

Some people say that my daddy is gone

I really wish I could tell them they're wrong

But it is true he even coined the term 'rick'

According to him my mind is really sick

And I know you've been married for ten years

But that won't keep me from my tears

You can't block the window by buying some curtains

You can't shave my poof trust me on this I'm certain

The police will chase me but I'll always come back

To your house I'm aroused by your dad it's true

I chew my toup, ohh

It smells like poo, ohh

Some people are confused by my average like

But I'll show them and go to jail on my bike

I know I'm banned but still I wish I could stay

Cuz in the jail cell they serve soup on a tray

And it's not like I'll be missed according to Rob

But why's he leading the Daniel mob?

You can't shrink my height my knee is always growing

You can't scratch the front it's the back that is itching

No one can prevent the stench that comes from my pits killed lilacs and mom says its concerning her

I like her skirts oh oh oh

Her jeans are jerks oh oh oh

I swim in shirts oh oh oh

Make It Poop works oh oh oh

My miler hurts

You can't kill my pride, trust me Jax already did that

I can't prove I'm male, Man D laughs at what I lack

Mommy I'm a big boy I wear adult diapers I'm hyper when I chortle and eat my soup

You can't spell wee7d without the 7

Deported from the airport is what I'm getting

My face is deaging some days it looks younger then older and grosser whatever I do

I am a douche

A douchey toup

* * *

**Review!**


	21. Yellow Flicker Beat - Danielized

**This parody is by lovethatignites to 'Yellow Flicker Beat' by Lorde. Enjoy the weird!**

* * *

I'm a daniel, came from my mom, her name is Buddtine

And the peers who mock my body know I have no ween

My dad up and ricked, my siblings called the cops

I baked my mom's jeans, the house is not in her name but Rob's

I ride through town, on Sheila my bike

And my bunchy pants are dope, I love it when I'm high

And the cops just stole my weed

But they can never reach me

No one's as high as me I surpass the tops of trees

I'm really gro-oss! I don't shower

I'm allergic to soap

Em used to kiss my cheek, now she's throwin' up

I'm on a plane

And this is the - sound of the pilot kicking me out in the air

Dad ricked the car

Got out in traffic

Anything to escape me, a dickless dick

I'm pregnant now

And this is me - trying to break the news congrats, Francisco

I'm filled with fear when the cops drive by

And the rash creeps up my knee back in double time

And nobody talks to me

Even though I'm the lighthouse

Everybody's banned me, even Florida jail

But I've got twenty feet of dankle stench and I'm securing Annette and I'm pedalin' over to Emma's kitchen window

I dated Janis! That was the start

Of restraining orders

And Francisco placing a Dankle Ban

I'm illegal, I guess I'll go

Cruise in the Childrenmobile looking for some kids

I am a perv, so now it's all clear

I never was cool, I was just a mere

Hu-not-man, who judges girls

For being themselves and living happy fulfilling lives

And I am a

Useless douche who was just expelled from high school

And I'm in an

Airport containment unit nit nit nit

(Buddtine humming outro)

* * *

**As Daniel thinks he's Buddhist (even thought his family's Catholic and he honestly has no idea what it means to be Buddhist), Christine + Buddha = Buddtine.**

**Review!**


	22. I Am Such a Ho

**This is to 'Irresistible' by Fall Out Boy. Now let's get on with the creep!**

* * *

Going out on the town, to the store with my mom

Maybe smoke me some weed, meditate with my thong

All of my diapers are here and the mobile's around

Catching me little kids, 'cause I am a pedophile

I use lots of concealer, to cover up my chacne

My pants are kinda bunchy, Gigi called it so tacky

And I may be really ugly, mind may not be okay

I need my rubber ducky, to scrub the back of my knee

Well just the back, the back of my knee

I am resistible, yeah

I hate how I, I hate how I

I hate how I need to wear the lilacs

I hate how Mom, I hate how Mom

I hate how Mom's been gone five minutes

I'm gonna bake my mom's jeans, bake 'em into the brownies

Rob will go call the cops, get me banned from the county

Well Miami PD will no longer admit me

So the joke is on him, only the airport will take me

Too many pooppacks and not enough cleaners

Only in shirt pockets when Make It Poop is on air

Too much poof for any doctor to shave

You know I give my like a s-s-s-six letter na-a-ame

And I like how Buddha's so tame

She's irresistible, yeah

I like the way, I like the way

I like the way Mommy's dating me

I like the way, I like the way

I like the way everyone hates me

Francisco just wrote, Franny just wrote

That Ursula and I are banned from inside

Oh his home, and my mom

Cannot believe everyone wants me to leave

My father ricked, ricked as in left

As deftly as, as, as I just crept

Except for the fact that I am a whore

For Emma's bedroom I could give a tour

And I still creep around Miami

I am such a ho, yeah

I'll find a way, I'll find a way

I'll find a way to become Daddy

I'll find some soup, I'll find some soup

I'll find Mom's soup on my own tray

* * *

**Okay, so here's some updates on the Daniel Lingo:**

**Chacne = chin acne.**

**Well the **_**back**_** of my knee = Daniel says "my knee" and/or "the back of my knee" – he always interrupts someone's response with "Well the **_**back**_** of my knee" regardless to if he already specified which side**

**The Lilacs = the police + Francisco literally won't allow Daniel inside the school because of his stench unless he wears lilacs underneath his armpits.**

**Jean Brownies = Daniel likes to creepily look up his mom's skirt, so he bakes her jeans into brownies so she'll have to wear more skirts.**

**Airport = only airport security will take Daniel into custody now**

**Pooppacks = his backpack**

**Shirt Pocket: check out 'dawnielwhorationmiler' on Tumblr – I'm sure it'll explain some new things**

**Buddtine: Buddha + Christine (his mother) {it's literally not even in this parody, but yanno}**

**I'm sure there's more, but yeah. XD Review!**


	23. Takin' Pictures

**lovethatignites created this parody to 'Breakin' Dishes' by Rihanna.**

* * *

You all know what a perv I am

You all know—what a perv I am

You all know what a perv I am

You all know—what a perv I am, am, am, am, am, am, am, am, am

EW!

Dad's been gone since last year

Rob's been a man for about a year

My poof is ew

My toup I chew

But Jax is hot

So now Emma won't kiss it (my cheek)

Now I am itchin'

My diaper's fillin'

I hate lip kissin'

Not just a lil bit

I'm sniffin'

The window pane

I am gay

Don't call me straight

I'm takin' pictures through the glass

All day

I will not stop when police ask me to stray

Imma creep on Fran tonight

Imma creep on Fran tonight

Imma creep on Fran, on Fran, on Fra-a-a-a-an

On Fran, on Fran, on Fra-a-a-a-an

I'm still bakin'

My mommy's jeans

They become dessert

Cook at 360

I'm watchin' Em discard of her attire

Binoculars are so #fire

I'm very chestless

I am sexless

And I can't believe they watched _Make It Poop_ while I was in detention!

Is Janis cheatin'?

Mom, I dunno

I'm high on weed; it's 4/20, bro!

I'm givin' kisses in my house

To Mom

I dunno why I disgust Rob, Mel, and Tom

She will wear a skirt tonight

She will wear a skirt tonight

She will wear a skirt, a skirt, a ski-i-i-i-irt

A skirt, a skirt, a ski-i-i-i-irt

Not better lookin' than this can

And Man D's more a man than I am

If I don't creep, Imma smoke and cry and

Hyper, hyper

Hyper, hyper

Imma hyper, hyper

Hyper, hyper

Imma hyper, hyper

Hyperventilaaaate

Object... datin'...

Object... datin'...

I'm datin' objects in Florida

All the time

I will not stop because I have no life

Imma wear Annette tonight

Imma wear Annette tonight

Imma wear Annette, Annette, Anne-e-e-e-ette

Annette, Annette, Anne-e-e-e-ette

Wear Annette, Annette, Anne-e-e-e-ette

Annette, Annette, Anne-e-e-e-ette

(Object, object, object, object)

(Datin'... datin'... datin')

(Object, object, object, object)

(Datin'... datin'... datin')

(Object, object, object, object)

(Datin'... datin'... datin')

(Object, object, object, object)

(Datin'... datin'... datin')

* * *

**I kind of can't deal with how great this song is, so just...just review. XD *thumbs up***


	24. Dangerous Woman - Danielized

**lovethatignites wrote this on March 31, and well...it's pretty terrifying. Enjoy!**

**'Dangerous Woman' by Ariana Granda - Danielized.**

* * *

I need permission

To cross my own street

Past six or seven

It's not my business

To creep on Emma

But I'm a menace

Don't need no under-

-wear on my crotch, it's

In my shirt pocket

Well the back of my

Shirt pocket, ew it's

Starting to smell

All of my hair

Poof for poof

It's my frop

Make it stop! Ew...

I think my thong's... starting to smell like Dank, it's really gross

Sniff my thong, it's so wrong

I think this song's... gonna be worse than when my dad ricked

The first time, yes I cry, when I'm high

I'm kinda ugly

And kinda skinny

While also fat!

Fran pointed it out

When he kicked me out

Hit me with a bat :(

I wanna stalk ya

Stalk ya all day and

The police chase me

Cause I'm a stalker

Yeah I am awkward

I'm only talkin'

To my mommy

All of my frop

Tilted to

The left side

Of my head, ew

I think I'll bake... some more of my mommy Buddha's jeans

Brownies are, much better

I think her skirts... really make her legs look so much better

I'm a perv, never learn, banned from school

No guys wanna be like that

Scratch the back of knee like that

Not know if they're actually a guy

Question my, lack of a-

No girls wanna be like that

Too tall to see the trees like that

Where's the mower? It killed my mi-

-ler's gon, shake it off

I think my dad... was just called to come and detain me

From Rob's phone, we're alone

He's pullin' me... toward the cop car but Rick I'm allergic! D:

You don't care, so I glare, arms crossed - hot

Jails have banned me from their cells

Airport feels like it's in hell

It is forced to let me inside

Containment, unit for me

Employees are ricking fast

Don't want to have to see my ass

I don't understand it is big

And poppin', booty's hot

Guess I'm stuck in here for now

I still do not understand how

I'm expected to

Live without- my weed it's, bae and I pooped!

Getting beat up by the bench

Air reeks of my danky stench

Hard to breathe when

It smells like, me I'm gross, need lilacs fast.

* * *

**Review for the weirdness.**


	25. Froptastic

**Another parody written by lovethatignites - and today's her birthday!**

**This is called 'Froptastic' to 'Bombastic Love' by Britney Spears.**

* * *

I... am here to rick and cry

That Emma's ugly and only Mom's cute

I do not have a heart

It was ran over by a cart

Now Fran's the only one I wanna do

Emma realized

I only have eyes

For men, I am not bi

Hey Fran

(I know my diaper's wet, know I look like shit but)

Average like, is my specialty

Where you will call the cops and I will cry

And the window will

Be filled in at 8 in the morning

When you are disturbed, and I am high

Now I know why, it got stuck in the door

That's not what a miler's supposed to be for

Hope you don't smell my dankness when I creep again

I can't go to jail anymore

I slapped my upper thighs

When those other guys

Said it's weird that I bake

Mom jeans

(My hair is poofin' up, like it smoked a blunt, my)

Froptastic toup fell in Mom's soup

Where I'm the janitor, and I probs die

And Make It Poop

Is only on air when I am

Held at the airport, against my will

Rick, don't tell me... I am a creep

You just don't understand our close like

...Mommy holds me when I cry

Francisco please... don't blowtorch me

When I wake up my knee is still burning

Well the back of my knee!

(That pervy smell is me)

Danktastic stench... is in the air

Where it kills all of your gardening crops

And the back of knee I'm

Scratching way up thirteen feet

Where my douchy toup got a frop bite

(I know my ankle smells, dankle smells like my face)

Stalktastic hoe

So creeptastic

Where I just want some more of my blanky

And I'm banned from

Miami with the Childrenmobile

Which I drive around... to pick up kids.

* * *

**REVIEW BECAUSE IT'S HER BIRTHDAY.**


	26. I Can Stalk Anyone

**This is another parody by lovethatignites, titled 'I Can Stalk Anyone.'**

**It's to 'I Can Do Anything' by 3OH!3. (On a related note, I made a Daniel VIDEO to that song. It's on my YouTube channel, and I recommend watching it. *thumbs up*)**

* * *

We could call the airport or I could downward spiral

Ripping out the lilacs my pits grew back in high school

I could be the lighthouse or creep around the block

I could smoke some weed or - wait how to talk

Used to be an athlete

Used to be able to compete

Used to be your boyfriend 'fore you ricked me

Pass me a box of brownie mix

Gotta get my Mom Skirt Fix™

Will not promise I won't shit on no one

Kinda high cuz I smoke a shit ton

Like intimate staring and window fun

My frop just fell

Onto the ground

I can stalk anyone, anyone, anyone I want

Anyone, anyone, anyone I want

Anyone, anyone, anyone I want

The cops are here

I ride off in fear

I could be a man - actually I probably can't

I could pedal on Sheila or choose Caitlyn, she's pleasant

I could send Fran sexts

I could fail my tests

I could repeat my health class cuz idk sex

I could be the grossest

And sniff the dank between my toes

I could be one of those perverts calling objects my hoes

I get banned from the streets

And climb into Jax's mansion

I could name my son Sneeve

And lack sexual tension!

I ain't gonna stay in the airport, no

I am gonna creep like a pro whore, oh

Parents called, asked if someone got shot, whoa

I'm closer now

To getting shot down

I can date anything, anything, anything I want

Anything, anything, anything I want

Anything, anything, anything I want

It's DBD

I guess I'll do me

Do me

Do me

Do me

Cuz I can poop anywhere, anywhere anywhere, I want

Anywhere, anywhere, anywhere I want

So long as it's Monday

And Make It Poop's on PLAY

Then I can poop anywhere, anywhere I want

I ain't gonna like no one but my mom

I'm allergic to love, Daunkle Dot Haunch

Pants are bunchin' strong, you can't take them off

Who would want to?

There's nothing there, ew

My dad ricked many years, many years, many years ago

Many years, many years, many years ago

Many years, many years, many years ago

Rob is in charge

He hates me at large

I ain't gonna sniff no Nick for no one

Cruising in the Childrenmobile is real fun

Children-hunting makes me feel like I won

But now I'm pained

Because I'm contained

I can eat any kind, any kind, any kind of soup

Any kind, any kind, any kind of soup

Any kind, any kind, any kind of soup

I'm beat up now

The bench hurt me, ow :(

* * *

**I really hope you guys get these tone inflections right, because all of these parodies are perfect when we sing them. XD**

**Review!**


	27. Something In My Hair

**I swear, lovethatignites keeps getting worse. XD**

**This is her parody 'Something In My Hair' to 'Something in the Air' by Cody Longo.**

* * *

Choke it in

Just let the stench in your nose

Under my pits

The lilacs consistently grow

Tonight is gonna be the night, I escape from the

Airport containment unit

I know the cops' panic will show

Get on Sheila and go

They'll chase me on my bike

THERES SOMETHING IN MY HAIR, HAIR

Yeah it's gonna cause infection

It's crumplin' everywhere, where

Yeah my frop don't pass inspection

Whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa

They're all around, yeah

Objects I used to date

So tie them down

Can't deal with window hate

Tonight is gonna be the night, I get Francisco

To let me inside his house

That's the first step to bein' his man

I'm better than this can

I will no longer hide

I'M GONNA BAKE A PAIR, PAIR

Of my mommy Buddha's jeans

It's majorly unfair, fair

That my dad ran over my peen

Whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa

Can you smell it?

Can you smell it?

Can you smell it?

(I can smell it)

Can you smell it?

THERES SOMETHING IN THE AIR, AIR

Yeah my danky stench is spreading

I keep my underwear, wear

In my IHS shirt pocket

I really do not care, care

That I'm banned from Miami Jail

I cross my arms and glare, glare

Cuz my life's been such a gross fail

Whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa

* * *

**Review if you didn't die from the stench!**


	28. NO - Danielized

**This is yet ANOTHER parody by lovethatignites, to 'NO' by Meghan Trainor.**

**First, a few notes:**

**Two more names we've created for Daniel are Tiffani Burbage and LaMole Miler, and when you get to the word 'Nike,' don't pronounce it like the brand; pronounce it by rhyming it with 'bike.'**

**And now...enjoy!**

* * *

I think it's so good

And I think it's so sweet

How you wear skirts so that I may

Bend down and sneak a peak

But Rob will stop me there

Oh, before I creep

Nah to the I to the Daniel's Gross

My hair is - no

My face is - no

My miler is - lol

It fell off in the snow

Made me a dickless ho

It's a morbid show

Nah to the I to the Dad's not home

My dad is gone

Yeah Rick is gone

I wrote him this song

To tell him bout my thong

And how I'm dating mom

Couldn't be more wrong

Nah to the I to the Let It Grow

First you gonna call

People at the mall

Tell 'em to evacuate FL

But I'm not shopping

I'm window creeping

Pervin outside of my principal's home

I was really old

And then I became young

My face changes daily, watch my tongue

*tongue flick 3x*

You be like

Nah to the I to the he's a pedo

All my children listen up

Mobile's here to pick you up

Tie your shoes

And take a poop

And try to outrun me, but

I'll catch you, tho

I'll stalk you, oh

Cuz I'm a ped…o

It got stuck in the hose

It looked just like my nose

I wear pantyhose

In my IHS shirt pocket

My ex is, gross

My old ex, no

My newest ex, oh

She smells just like a rose

I want to sniff her toes

But - what if she mows

I am afraid of lawn mowers

Thank you for your pants

Imma bake 'em fast

Buddha's not allowed to wear blue jeans

If I want a skirt

Then she will wear a skirt!

While snacking these delicious brownies

Jumped out a window

Gave my face a glow

Now you're thinking maybe I'm a girl

That's so rude

Don't insult

The female gender I'm just gross

All my objects listen up

Buying Caitlyn was a bust

She's no you

Oh Sheila, you

Know I don't have a heart, but

My like is, yours

Butt sweat's on the, floor

My chacne there's, more

It got stuck in the door

To get it out's a chore

I'll shit on the floor

Toothbrushes are so five years ago

My voice is - no

My bod is - no

My garage is - dope

It's more a bedroom tho

Cuz - I come and go

But always return, yo

I live downstairs on a moldy couch

I'm feeling

Strongly banned from Miami PD

It's as if they don't want to see me

It's hurtful that my dad agrees

Nah to the I to the I'm still gross

You say you're

Untouchable, I'll touch you tho

Like Tiffani, I'm a Burbage

I also resemble garbage

Nah to the I to the Wiener Poke™

All my stoners listen up

I just smoked a major blunt

The weed's hot

Just like I'm not

Now can somebody please call

Francisco, I

Think that he'll, like

My manly blue, bike

It's made for Little Tikes™

Nicky sounds like Nike

I just took a hike

Where I discovered deer think I'm gross

My name is - no

One really - knows

Lotsa guesses - oh

I guess now I'm LaMole

It sounds like I'm a troll

I'm really uncool

Nah to the I to the Danky Chode

You're feeling

Untouchable, I'll touch you tho

Untouchable, I'll touch you tho

Untouchable, I'll touch you tho

Nah to the I to the nipple toe.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
